geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Wave Infinity
APTeam Version= ---- Sonic Wave Infinity 'is a buffed Sonic Wave remake originally created by Riot and Viprin because Riot found the original Sonic Wave boring. It's a darker and a harder version of Sonic Wave. It was recently given to the APT team by Riot to be redecorated by them after being impressed by their work on Apocalyptic Trilogy. It is currently still in the process of being remade and once it is, it will be verified by Mycrafted. History Over half a year later on April 10, 2018, Zimnior12 officially became the co-host of Sonic Wave Infinity after Riot asked Zimnior12 if he wanted to co-host Sonic Wave Infinity after being impressed by their work on Apocalyptic Trilogy. Zimnior12 agreed and started doing all the management stuff and finished his own part in Sonic Wave Infinity - showcasing it in a video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9hIXvT2kjM Soon, some members of APTeam started uploading their parts of Sonic Wave Infinity on YouTube, and Zimnior12 uploaded the first official development progress video of Sonic Wave Infinity, generally causing a lot of hype toward the level's high-quality and polished design and has been working on the level actively ever since. Once it's finished, Sunix will verify it and finally finish this long-awaited project awaited for over 2 years.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGYD8r4Ehrw&t=12s On February 15, 2019, Technical49 accepted a Discord friend request from Riot, and after a few questions he was given permission to verify APTeam's SWI remake. A week later, Riot uploaded (on his backup channel) what we hopes to be the final gameplay for SWI, stating they will be applied once decoration is done.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7p_SbXPrlow On May 4, 2019, Zimnior12 uploaded the second "development progress" preview of Sonic Wave Infinity.https://youtu.be/shkD95d_0Ik On July 17, 2019, Technical49 announced he "dropped" Sonic Wave Infinity before it was even finished, stating he didn't want to verify something of this difficulty cause it willn give him too much "stress".https://www.youtube.com/post/Ugy2zLI3lZ6UxFBcm1R4AaABCQ A few days later, Riot gave Mycrafted permission to verify Sonic Wave Infinity once finished.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvjIqwWrtZE On December 21, 2019, Zimnior12 released a full finished preview of the new Sonic Wave Infinity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTl00Hau0yA Gameplay *'0-8% (Zimnior12): Zimnior12's part includes several object-heavy decorations, but with some small buffs that make the cube section more difficult and annoying to complete. *'9-19% (Salamander):' *'19-25% (Wombat):' *'26-29%:' *'29-36%:' *'36-41%:' *'42-50%:' *'50-56% (IncaKola):' *'56-65%:' *'65-71%:' *'71-76% (Nahuel2998):' *'76-78%:' *'78-82% (Cybronaut):' *'82-88% (Zero):' *'88-100% (Creeper 4):' Trivia Gallery SWI Ending.PNG|The ending credit scene for SWI, including all the decorators, Riot, Zimnior12 and Mycrafted. Walkthrough References |-|Original Version= ---- Sonic Wave Infinity '''is a buffed Sonic Wave remake originally created by Riot and Viprin because Riot found the original Sonic Wave boring. It's a darker and a harder version of Sonic Wave. History After Mefewe's 98% fail on Sonic Wave, Mefewe decided to have his own redecorated version of Sonic Wave. However, Riot had the same idea and got Viprin to make a new remake for him - Sonic Wave Infinity. 2 days after Mefewe's devastating 98% fail, Riot released a preview of the new version and wasted no time making progress on this level, making a run of 39-100% in just 2 days after the preview. Riot continued to practice Sonic Wave Infinity, eventually getting a record of 72% in April. However, Mefewe came back with his new version of Sonic Wave - Alter Sonic Wave, now called Sonic Wave Rebirth, which was not only made by Serponge, but also with the help of FunnyGame.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blny_SAGTsU&t=8s However, people started wondering whether SWR was not going to be rated if SWI was released first. So Riot and Mefewe made a deal that Riot would wait until Mefewe verified SWR first, and then RobTop would rate them both. However, then Surv, another extremely skilled player who came out of nowhere, joined forces with Manix, LazerBlitz, and others with a third remake - Auditory Breaker. Manix released the preview of June 13th, and it was considered by some as the best Sonic Wave remake due to its extremely high-quality design and detail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHQfR_PTK5g 3 Days later on June 16th, LazerBlitz released the second preview of Auditory Breaker, generally adding more hype to the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttzuOE67aFM However, as Surv started verifying Yatagarasu, he dropped Auditory Breaker, leaving the level officially dead, as Manix never bothered to chose a new verifier. However, Sonic Wave Infinity took a backseat as Riot waited for Mefewe to verify Sonic Wave Rebirth to honor the deal. However, Mefewe was taking extremely long to verify Sonic Wave Rebirth, and Riot was getting increasingly inactive with all his upcoming levels and projects overriding his priorities. Eventually, Riot verified Red World Rebirth and gave Yatagarasu to Surv (as stated previously), but Quantum Processing and SWI was still left in the air, despite Riot stating several times he didn't really care about these two levels, which somewhat meant that Sonic Wave Infinity was dead. Viprin considered nerfing Sonic Wave Infinity to Bloodbath difficulty and handing it over to MaxiS9, a skilled Canadian player who had recently beaten Bloodbath himself. However, Aurorus strongly objected to the idea, stating that the whole point of Sonic Wave Infinity was to be harder than the original Sonic Wave, not as hard or easier than Sonic Wave. However, Sonic Wave Infinity was left in the air for quite some time. Rumors surfaced in October that Riot had an alternative Twitch account where he played a buffed SWI and many famous players were there. Riot eventually came back with a new exciting announcement - Riot confrimed he started playing Sonic Wave Infinity again, ultrabuffed with a new extension update done by Aurous and Wabbit in Viprin's style.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsF1IdHQQu8 However, Riot still continued to play the original Sonic Wave, claiming that he wanted to beat the original level instead of passing on to the extension in SWI for the first time. Riot's practicing paid off - getting a record of 96%- the closest anyone's gotten to beating Sonic Wave since Mefewe's 98% fail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=270ylg_Sreg But Sunix, an extremely skilled Mexican 144hz player was also a likely candidate for beating Sonic Wave - gaining a record of 88% a day after Riot's record of 96%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJwFFDJspHM So Sunix made a deal with Riot, saying he'd wait so Riot could beat the level first. On November 25th, 2016, Sunix verified Sonic Wave after 3 months, abolishing the deal he had made with Riot.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpXTwPgweAk&t=5s However, Sunix later stated that he didn't intend to beat the level, saying he was just planning to see how far he could get after removing a startpos in a copy. Neverthless, Riot gave Sunix a copy of Sonic Wave Infinity, giving him permission to verify. Sunix immediately got a record of 25% on March 20th, 2017, stating the level was "ridiculously hard".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpXTwPgweAk&t=5s Sunix also made a full preview video of Sonic Wave Infinity with the NoClip hack on, stating that this version might be even harder than Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R98JhErhN4 A day later, he got his second milestone on Sonic Wave Infinity - 40%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IDFG8PGQpc Almost a month and a half later, Sunix made his third major progress on Sonic Wave Infinity, doing a startpos run of 64-100%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aVtjHgrZ1o and another run of 45-87% on the same day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO-WuLuwDvs A day later, he got a record of 28-78%, his best milestone so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO-WuLuwDvs On the same day, he got a record of 48%, making it to roughly the half of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gfEmR5IRlI Over 3 months later, Sunix made a record of 54% on the level, going past half of the level and setting a new milestone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDdvP6BH9M0 A half of a month later, Sunix made his current best progress on the level - 68%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ZIZfI3MQw Only behind by Riot's record of 72% by 4%, This remains as one of Sunix's best achievements in the game. However, after this progress, Sonic Wave Infinity became more or less a dead level, even though Sunix still kept the copy all these months. Over a year later on October 29, 2018, Combined revealed that Viprin had secretly given him the original superbuffed version of Sonic Wave Infinity to verify. He made a progress video of 55% on October 29, 2018, saying he would personally take on verifying the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWhyS7CSSLQ However, in February 2019 MeatiusGaming got permission from Viprin to verify the original superbuffed version with minor personal buffs added. He currently has 62%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXfoOQeygPU, 72-100%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Jg-y_v2IfI and 32-80%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXOTBBnaJiE on the level, along with a 29 attempt practice run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie1ZUEB8j5I Riot has recently been playing the version of Sonic Wave Infinity he gave to Cyclic on stream after he returned. He has stated he is playing it for "fun" and might possibly verify it. Gameplay ''TBA''''' Trivia * Riot has spent over 100,000 total attempts on Sonic Wave and Sonic Wave Infinity combined. *Powerbomb beat an unbuffed version of the older superbuffed SWI created by Gabs (who would soon beat the original Sonic Wave legitimately a year later) on July 22nd, 2017. However, he said that he will not upload it without permission of the owner.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuhA7Axq3ME *Zayki uploaded a impossible-buffed and redesigned version of Sonic Wave Infinity for fun, despite knowing the fact it is likely no human will ever beat it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cG5qsj-ebic Gallery Sonic Wave Infinity.png|Part of the old Aurous and Wabbit extension. Sonic Wave Infinity logo.PNG|The Sonic Wave Infinity Logo (circa March 2017). File:SWI_Riot_Video_Icon_Template.jpg|The template for the image used in Riot's SWI video icons. Walkthrough References Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Megacollabs Category:XL Levels